


NaruSasu One Shots

by XxAlianaxX



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAlianaxX/pseuds/XxAlianaxX
Summary: Enough is never enough when the feelings hit the fan.





	NaruSasu One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of loosely or not-so-loosely connected one shots. We'll see how things go.

Sasuke’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He took in the low lights reflecting off the surfaces around him. He’d been in the hospital for several days. It was a pain, but looking down at his left arm that was now only half of what it used to be…Well, it wasn’t like he had the option of not getting medical care…It wasn’t like the dobe would have allowed that… 

Sasuke shifted himself with his right hand into a sitting position. Judging by the light around him and the open curtains, it was the dead of night. They’d given him something earlier to help with pain. He’d insisted it was fine, but apparently some reading on their machine told them otherwise. 

Sakura was babying him. She’d brought him extra blankets several times. She came in more than regularly to change his bandages, and she’d exhausted herself a couple times healing him. Her own injuries still weren’t completely healed, and she wasn’t over her chakra exhaustion. He was surprised Tsunade even let her work, but they were shorthanded after the war. 

He looked around the room one more time. Nothing had really changed. It seemed a few of the larger machines had been moved. They must have been needed for other patients. He was surprised he still had his own room. He was sure that most other patients were sharing two or three to a room, but he put it up to Sakura’s influence and left it at that. 

When the door opened Sasuke turned to watch as a bed started to roll in. He mentally rolled his eyes. What were the odds? 

Sakura’s eyes widened as she saw that he was awake. She blushed under his gaze as she undimmed the lights and wheeled the bed in, “Sorry, Sasuke, but we need the extra room. I’m going to put Naruto in here with you.”

Sasuke sighed laying back on the bed, “Whatever.”

She moved the bed to the other side of the room and adjusted the cords so that everything was prepared. As she was pulling clean linens out of the cabinet in the corner of the room Sasuke finally asked, “So, where is the dobe?”

Sakura turned back a bit startled. She’d not been expecting the sudden question, “Oh, he’ll be by in a few minutes.”

Sasuke frowned. Something was up. Usually Sakura made far too much eye contact, or blushed when she avoided eye contact. This time she was avoiding eye contact in a very awkward manner. She was hiding something, “That’s not what I asked. Where is he?”

Sakura froze with her back to Sasuke as she was pulling new sheets over the bed, “Umm…Listen, Sasuke…He’s in a meeting.”

Sasuke’s brow shifted taking in that, “Why were you lying?”

Sakura turned around, “I didn’t lie!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “You were deflecting.”

Sakura sighed, “I’m not supposed to tell you, okay?”

Sasuke looked down at his hand clenching the blanket, “Hmph…”

Sakura’s shoulders fell and she moved closer to his bedside, “Sasuke, I…”

It was clear he wasn’t going to speak to her anymore, so Sakura just gave up midsentence, “Alright, well…He’ll be back soon anyway.”

With that she left the room hoping that Sasuke wouldn’t feel too betrayed. They were ninja, and these things were bound to happen. Sometimes things were supposed to be secret. She was sure he’d have things he wouldn’t be able to tell her someday too.

It was actually more like half an hour before Naruto opened the door to Sasuke’s room. He peaked in to see if the other teen was asleep. He couldn’t really tell since Sasuke had his back toward him. He moved silently through the room to his bed.

As he was pulling back the blankets to pull his feet up into the bed he stiffened from the sound of the nearby voice, “How was your meeting?”

After the initial shock of the sudden question Naruto sunk down into the blankets looking over into mismatched eyes, “Sakura told you?”

Sasuke’s expression was relaxed as he watched the blonde, “She didn’t say anything further.”

Naruto turned away from the other boy’s gaze. For some reason Sasuke just made him feel all kinds of things that he didn’t really understand or feel comfortable with, “Don’t worry about it. How are you feeling?”

Sasuke never moved away continuing to watch the future Hokage, “It was about me, wasn’t it?”

Naruto paled turning back to that one onyx eye and the ringed Rinnegan, “Sasuke…”

Sasuke sighed sitting up to lean his face in his hand, “You don’t have to do me any favors, you know.”

Naruto pulled his covers back moving over to sit next to the former missing nin, “Listen to me, Sasuke. I can do whatever I want. If I want to do something for you, then there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened as he looked passed his hand. Bright blue eyes pierced into his soul, and he had to look down, “Dammit, why do you care so much?”

Naruto’s face scrunched in anger, “How many times do I have to say it? Don’t you ever listen? You’re my frie…”

Naruto’s words were muffled by Sasuke’s hand over his mouth, “Enough.”

Naruto didn’t push Sasuke’s hand away. He just watched him. Sasuke’s head was tilted down like he was having a hard time forming his next sentence, but he eventually found his words again, “That same old crap doesn’t make any sense. Friendship isn’t that strong, you dobe. Try again.”

Naruto let his words sink in slowly. Was Sasuke right? Was friendship different than what he was feeling? If so, then what the hell was this? He had lots of friends, but it was suddenly becoming apparent that Sasuke had always been different from the others. They were like brothers…No, it wasn’t like that either…He was different even than Iruka-sensei…What then?

Naruto was quiet for a few seconds in thoughts until he felt the hand over his mouth begin to warm up from his breath. His eyes suddenly turned down and he couldn’t stop the blush pooling in his cheeks. Oh shit…No, he did not feel that way about Sasuke…Right?

Sasuke finally sighed letting his hand slowly fall way, but before it could fall all the way down Naruto reached out to capture his wrist. It was pale and much smaller than he’d ever realized. Sasuke wasn’t soft like a girl, but he was actually kind of cute like this hiding his face behind his hair. 

Naruto frowned realizing that he really did have some strange feelings about Sasuke. Men weren’t supposed to feel this way about each other right? He put Sasuke’s hand down, “I don’t know…I guess you’re right. Maybe I’m just weird. You’re not just a friend to me. You’re so much more than that. I don’t want to lose you in any way, Sasuke.”

Sasuke slowly looked up into Naruto’s creased face. He had that determined look that he got when he was about to fight someone. Sasuke blushed as heat pooled in his body and he tried to look away.

Naruto tilted his head trying to see what Sasuke was hiding. He let his hand slowly move toward Sasuke’s face to brush his hair back, but Sasuke batted his hand away. Naruto frowned, “What’s wrong?”

Sasuke clenched his fist in the blanket, “You still don’t get it?!”

Naruto pursed his lips in annoyance, “Get what? You haven’t said but like two words! If you have something to say, then say it!”

Sasuke growled looking up in anger, “Ugg! You’re such an idiot! You make me so angry.”

Naruto smirked teasingly, “You’re not really angry though, right?”

Sasuke blushed taken back, “What?”

Naruto smiled. He finally got it. He let his hand inch toward Sasuke’s threading his fingers through the other teen’s, “You feel the same way, right?”

Sasuke sighed, “If you get it, then just kiss me already.”

Naruto didn’t need to be told twice. He leaned forward to brush their lips together. It was just barely at first, but Sasuke was impatient. He broke their hands apart reaching forward to pull the blond closer. Naruto moaned closing his eyes as the kiss deepened. Damn, who would have known?

Sasuke was frustrated. He was angry, and tired of waiting. He leaned back pulling Naruto with him by the base of his neck never breaking their kiss. Naruto barely caught himself as they leaned forward. He was still getting used to the one arm thing.

When he pulled back for air he was panting. He looked into Sasuke’s eyes, and the only way he could describe that look would be drunk. Sasuke looked totally relaxed and his face was flushed bright red. His eyes were almost glazed over and he watched him unashamedly. 

Naruto swallowed leaning down to kiss him again. This time it was slow and heated in a way that Naruto had never felt before. He didn’t really have a whole lot of experience with kissing, but this was far different than their past accidental kisses.

He was quickly learning that Sasuke was an incredibly impatient person. He already knew that to an extent, but this was on a whole new level. Sasuke’s one arm was clinging to him like a life line, and he kept pulling him closer like he just couldn’t get enough. It was surprisingly arousing. 

He used the last of his resistance to pull away panting, “Sasuke, we need to stop. Anyone could walk in, and I’m not entirely sure where this is heading.”  
Sasuke let his head hang back on the pillow behind him with a big sigh, “Yeah, okay. Get off.”

Naruto nodded moving over to his own bed, “Hey, Sasuke?”

Sasuke turned his head toward the blonde, “Yeah?”

Naruto grinned like an idiot, “When we get out of here lets go get some food together!”

Sasuke laughed softly, “Are you actually asking me out on a date, you idiot?”

Naruto nodded wiggling his eyebrows, “Are you gonna say yes?”

Sasuke smiled softly closing his eyes, “Yeah, why not?”

Sasuke pulled the blanket over his shoulder internally laughing at the shouts of happiness behind him. He didn’t think anything would ever be enough with this idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this first one. My plan is for the next one to be from Sakura's prospective...a bit of harsh reality. I'm not a Sakura hater, though, so there will be no bashing.


End file.
